Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer that can be applied to earphones, headphones, mobile information terminals, or the like, for example.
Description of the Related Art
Piezoelectric sound-generating elements are widely used as a means for simple electroacoustic conversion; for example, they are frequently used in acoustic devices such as earphones and headphones, as well as speakers for mobile information terminals, etc. Piezoelectric sound-generating elements are typically constituted by a vibration plate having a piezoelectric element attached to one side or both sides (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
On the other hand, Patent Literature 2 describes headphones equipped with a dynamic driver and a piezoelectric driver, wherein, these two drivers are driven in parallel to allow for playback over a wide bandwidth. The piezoelectric driver is provided at the center of the inner face of the front cover that blocks the front face of the dynamic driver and functions as a vibration plate, so that, based on this constitution, the piezoelectric driver functions as a high-frequency range driver.